Three Years Later
by dogdemon-Narutofan
Summary: Three Years Later... Now he's back, how will his old teammates reacted when they come home from a three year mission to find that Sasuke Uchiha returned two years before they did. Writen by dogdemonNarutofan
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic.

Notes: Beta-ed by serialhugger's Smurf. She left everything as it was, with the exception of spelling and non intentional grammatical errors.

Chapter 1: Three Years Later...

The weather was fine, not too cold not too hot; just the way he liked it. The Sun was shining, and there was a nice, light breeze sweeping through the trees in the morning light. He looked up at the morning sky as he lay in the cool grass of the training field. It had only been two months since his return to the village, in another month's time he would receive his punishment. When he had first returned to the village he had been put straight into a cell with ANBU guards watching him at all hours; Morino Ibiki had even been brought in as the chief interrogator in order to retrieve any vital information from him. The young raven-haired man lifted himself from the ground, so that he was sitting with one leg in front of him and the other bent at the knee, his elbow resting on top of it. Soon, he would be nineteen.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of his clan having killed his older brother, Itachi, a few weeks before returning to the Leaf village. First though, had been Orochimaru; as his three years had slowly come to an end, while walking around the Sound village, he would catch sight of Orochimaru and Kabuto speaking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Whenever he had entered the room the two were occupying, or moved closer to them, they would break apart and change the subject, not noticeably so, but to a trained ninja it was glaringly obvious.

His suspicions were aroused, and after some time had passed, and he was certain his misgivings weren't just paranoia; he killed the snake Sannin, and left Sound. He wandered for a bit after that, tracking his brother, gathering information on his whereabouts. In the end Sasuke found Itachi in a quiet village bordering Konohagakure. The elder Uchiha was there searching for Sasuke's former teammate Naruto Uzumaki. His investigation, though, had been a bust; Naruto wasn't in Konoha, so, Itachi was preparing to leave and continue his search for the Kyuubi container.

The younger Uchiha had killed his brother then, without a second thought, the battle between them on that day a story for another time, and another quiet morning. Sasuke would tell himself that over and over again, not ever wanting to relive the memories of his big brother now that Itachi was finally gone from his life, and his revenge was complete. He had though, relived it once… retelling the events to Ibiki, it had been the only time he had ever spoken of it to anyone.

After some time had passed, and the interrogations were over, he was once again allowed to live life on his own, without ANBU following his every movement (they now only checked on him sporadically throughout the day). His first move after becoming a free man had been to look for his old Sensei, Kakashi, and when he couldn't find him, he looked for his old teammates Naruto and Sakura. When he was unable to locate them, he went to Tsunade, to ask where they were, or if she couldn't tell him that, if they would be returning anytime soon.

The blond Hokage had informed him that the former Team Seven members had been assigned a long away mission that could last anywhere from months to years. Upon hearing the news Sasuke felt hurt, alone. He might never come right out and say it, but there the only family he had left, even if he had abandoned them before.

Since then two years had passed, he often went to the Hokage in order to ask about the progress of the trio's mission each time she would give him the barest of information. But, when he had talked to Tsunade a few days ago, she'd said she had received word from Kakashi informing her that the team was well, alive, the mission objective was completed, and that they were headed home. There was another Ninja that would arrive with them, a member of the team that had been appointed after Sasuke's defection; Sai, she had told him, a talented shinobi who looked a bit like himself.

Now he was waiting for their arrival. Tsunade had made sure that he was aware his former teammates did not know of his return to the Leaf village, and that it would be up to him to deliver the news in person. The dark haired youth would never admit at he was worried, and a bit scared, of the reactions his fellow shinobi and former teammates might have towards his homecoming. Would they forgive him? Would they even remember him… or want him back?

Of course they would. He knew he was being ridiculous; they had gone through hell and several rescue attempts to get him back. Sakura had even been infatuated with him at one time in her life- for all he knew she still was. He loved her too, just not in the way she wanted him to. She was like a sister to him; someone he could care about in the way he should have been able to care about his brother, and his brother should have been able to care about him. There was someone else he found he could love in the way Sakura had envisioned him loving her during their childhood… but he'd ponder that another time


	2. Chapter 2

Beta's note: HERE IT IS! CHAPTER TWO! I took some liberties with this one in order to make it's structure grammatically sound. Hope you don't mind... but I also added to Sasuke's bit (delete it if you want). I swear he made me do it!

The little Sasuke in my brain said, "Smurf-chan, oh great beta-reader, and lover of oreo cookies," (I was thoroughly spooked by his shmoozing attempts) "Shannon needs to add more of me to this chapter; I'm the romantic lead in this thing after all. DO IT NOW!"

I then said "I'm the beta, you're a figment of my fangirly imagination, be gone! You have no power here!" (though that last bit would have been much cooler if I was wearing a pink ballgown and crown while waving a wand, and someone had just dropped a house on his brother)

I thought I had won...but then he played dirty! He said, "I'll tell you where you left your bag of oreos."

So, I caved in and did as the bastard wanted.

Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic.

Chapter 2: Getting Home

There were dark clouds in the sky, and it had started to rain heavily enough to force team Kakashi to stop and seek shelter.

"Sensei?" the female member of the four man cell questioned as she and her companions leapt from the trees to land on the soaked ground.

The Copy Ninja looked up from the orange covered book he was currently reading, "Yes, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl let out a small sigh as she walked over to her teacher, "Do you think well make it home by tomorrow?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky before looking back at the girl standing in front of him, "If the weather clears then yes; if it stays this way, we might not get home until the day after- Possibly later."

Sakura quickly nodded before running over to her other two teammates, who had busied themselves with setting up their tents under the shelter of the forest canopy. "Hey, do you need any help?" The quicker they were set up, the sooner they could get out of the godforsaken rain.

Naruto turned around and looked at the girl, "No, it's ok Sakura-chan," his voice was as bright as ever, "we've got it covered." He quickly told her before turning back around to finish pitching the last of the tents.

Nodding she looked back over to where Kakashi stood. "Kakashi-sensei, you should really get out of the rain," Sakura called out to him, beckoning him to come closer to where they were setting up for the night. The silver haired man was standing just outside the reach of the tall tree's branches, book tucked away in his pocket keeping it dry- well more so than he was at any rate.

Kakashi looked over to his student, nodding his head, and slowly made his way over to his team.

After catching a few hours of sleep, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to look around at the tent that she shared with her teammates. Naruto was still asleep beside her, and Sai was just on the other side of the blonde; Kakashi had his own tent, set up just to the right of theirs. Slowly pulling herself from her sleeping bag, trying not to wake the others, she turned to look once more at the sleeping boys before quickly and quietly climbing out of the tent, closing the flaps behind her. She looked around outside before making her way to Kakashi's tent, slowly pulling the tent open, she stepped inside knowing he was already awake and alert.

Pulling himself to his elbows, Kakashi opened his eyes to look at the pink-haired woman in front of him. "What's up?"

She looked at him a moment before looking down to pull off her shoes, moving further inside the tent as she did so. Sakura pulled her vest off, dropping it to the ground, leaving it forgotten on the ground as she got closer to the older man. She lifted the edge of his sleeping bag and slid in beside him, and smiling, "Hi."

Shaking his head, Kakashi shifted over to give her more room before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, "Hi."

Sakura gasped at the sudden movement, her eyes closed as he pulled her body to his and his greeting entered her mind. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi lying so that he was half beside and half underneath her. She opened her mouth to speak, only found herself unable to utter even as syllable as Kakashi took advantage of her parted lips and pressed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She moaned at the sudden contact, becoming more active with the kiss; throwing her arms around his shoulders and deepening it, while pulling herself closer against his well muscled body.

Kakashi was everywhere at once, tasting everything that was her, nipping at her bottom lip, sucking on it, sliding his tongue expertly along her own, dipping into her mouth, while his hands followed a path along her sides, tracing her curves with his fingertips. He smirked against her mouth when she pulled away and moaned, panting lightly as his lips moved down her jaw to her neck and shoulder before retracing their path back to her mouth to indulge in another deep kiss. Breaking for air Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as she gasping quietly, trying to get air back into her lungs, as he continued to kiss down the side of her face and neck pausing briefly to suckle at her pulse point.

"Mm mm, Ka-Kaka-.Kakashi - nngh!- we… we should stop," Sakura moaned as the man with mismatched eyes continued to explore her throat and shoulders, biting down lightly on her collarbone, eliciting a sharp gasp from her kiss swollen, pink lips.

Slowly pulling away from her neck, he looked up at her flushed face. "Hmm? I think you're right," Kakashi whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe a moment before lowering his head back to his bedroll.

Sakura quickly rolled off of him, lying on her side to look over to him, and spoke, "I can't wait for this mission to be over so that we can be together without worrying about somebody hearing us, or walking in on us." She whispered, pink lips curved into a fond smile.

Kakashi shifted from his position lying on his back so that he too was on his side facing the pink haired kunoichi. "I don't think this can go on too much longer, Sakura," he whispered back, keeping his face perfectly straight as he watched the emotions run across her features. "You knew coming into this that nobody could know; you're my student, I'm your teacher," he told her seriously.

Sakura sat up, looking down at her lover, "That's bullshit and you know it; I don't care about that and neither should you!" Her voice was raised somewhere above a whisper, but not loud enough to risk waking the boys sleeping not even two yards away.

Slowly Kakashi sat up as well and whispered back, "Sakura, you're Nineteen years old, I'm Thirty-five! You need to find somebody your own age, or at least closer to it." He didn't move when he saw tears pooling in her expressive green eyes only to trickle down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this now?" the girl demanded. "We're almost home… We can be together!"

Kakashi signed as he ran a pale hand through his hair, "Sakura…"

"Just don't," Sakura whispered coldly, turning quickly and pulling her vest and shoes back on before standing up and exiting the tent, not bothering to look back even for a second.

Sasuke paced back and forth from his kitchen to his living room, trying to find the right words to say to his former team when they returned. Not long after he was allowed to live on his own, he returned to his old home only to find it just the way he left it, with the exception of a thick coat of dust, a lot of cobwebs, and a few dozen spiders. It had taken hours to get rid of the dirt, and pests that had claimed the place as their own in his absence, but it hadn't been too terrible, he supposed, considering how long he had been away. Now, he wished that he had left the cleaning so that he had something to occupy his time instead of simply waiting impatiently. He had made a brief visit to the Hokage Tower the day prior in an attempt to alleviate some of the boredom only to be informed by the large breasted village leader that Naruto and the rest of the team had been waylaid by some particularly bad weather, adding at least another day to his long wait.

The dark haired youth had been disappointed, and frustrated at the same time, wanting badly for his former teammates to return so that he could face them and get the initial explanations, apologies, and greetings out of the way. The anticipation and worry was starting to wear at his gut, and his mind. Heaving a mental sigh, Sasuke stopped pacing and headed out the door. He wasn't going to wait alone any longer.

After leaving Kakashi's tent, Sakura didn't want to return to hers. She was angry and disappointed with how everything had turned out; she knew he was just as scared as she was about the whole thing. There was a chance that Tsunade- the Village Kage, her teacher- might not approve of them being together, and break up the team.

It only made sense of course. It was rare for shinobi involved in romantic relationships to be placed on the same team as their partner; it cut down on the chances of one or both lovers doing something stupid, and risking the mission. What was worse, though, was that theirs was also a teacher/student relationship, and would be viewed negatively as such by most of the village, even if she was legally an adult and able to make her own choices. She understood all of that, but it didn't make her lover's words hurt any less, no matter how pragmatic they were.

Sakura was deep in thought about what to do about her and Kakashi's relationship, and didn't even notice the Kunai flying towards her. The only thing she was aware of was that she was laying flat on her back on the ground with somebody's body covering her own. Opening her eyes, after closing them upon impact, but before being rolled so that she was on top of her savior and thrown behind the cover of a thick trunked tree, Sakura became aware of a shock of silver hair, and a solitary grey eye. Quickly, she got to her feet and pulled a kunai from the weapon pouch strapped to her thigh.

"Kakashi," She called, emerging from behind the tree positioning herself beside him in a fighting stance, and looking at him from the corner of her eye, as she scanned the area for her attacker or attackers. "You're bleeding," She informed her sensei, voice tight. She was slightly sick with herself for proving to be a statistic; a love-sick ninja, too caught up in relationship problems to be fully aware of her surroundings.

Kakashi looked down at the kunai embedded in his left arm. "I've been worse," he winked at her, which, considering his Sharingan eye was still covered, didn't have the same effect at all. She turned, ready to put her weapon to good use only to drop her arm from its throwing position when she saw Naruto and Sai emerge from the bushes in two separate directions.

"Whoever they were, they got away," Naruto said an angry growl in his usually cheery tone, indicating his annoyance at the fact.

Kakashi pulled his forehead protector away from his implanted eye to expose his Sharingan. "By the looks of it they're coming back," he said, as scanned the forest, picking up small, irregular movements in the surrounding bushes and trees.

"Shit, there are more of them coming!" The pink haired kunoichi could sense them now too, closing in on them from all directions. Turned to face her dark haired teammate, "Sai, radio in, call Konoha and tell them to send help," she called to him. While Sakura rushed towards the three man tent that belonged to her, Naruto and Sai to gather the remainder of her weapons, Sai nodded curtly and quickly called for aid.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk drinking from a cup of sake, when the door was thrown open, revealing a flushed looking Kotetsu.

"Lady Hokage, Team Kakashi sent a call for help," the spiky haired shinobi informed without pause, "They were ambushed on their way back to the village." Tsunade was about to speak, but the man continued on answering her obvious question even before the first word could leave her mouth, "They're not too far from Konoha now," there was a small pause as he took a breath before adding, "Close enough to send reinforcements."

Tsunada jumped her to feet, slamming her hands down on her desk. "Get me a team in here now!"

Kotetsu nodded and disappeared from the office as quickly as he had entered. Not long after the dark haired man had left, a few seconds at most, the door was thrown open once again, this time revealing the last of the Uchiha.

"Let me go with the assigned team," inky eyes bored into the Hokage's own.

Tsunade looked up at the young man standing in front of her. "You know I can't let you outside of the village," she told him returning to her seat. "You're still on probation."

"You have to let me go," Sasuke insisted, "let me be part of the team you're sending."

The pigtailed blond narrowed her eyes a moment, considering the raven-haired man. "Fine, Uchiha," she consented, "but you will follow the orders of Hyuuga; he's the team Captian. Don't expect this to happen again though." Sasuke nodded his understanding as he turned to leave her office so that he could gather what he needed from home.

"Wait!" Sasuke turned and looked back at the Hokage. "You will be going dressed as ANBU." It wouldn't do to let anyone know she'd made such an exception in allowing the former traitor to leave the village before his probationary period was up. "I'll have Shizune bring the uniform to you." Sasuke nodded again, preparing to leaving the office, and return home to get ready for his mission.

"Oh and one more thing," Sasuke turned to look back once more. "Be back here in fifteen minutes to meet with the rest of the team." He nodded a third time, and this time actually managed to get out the door.

"Brat," Tsunade shook her head and downed the last of her cup of sake.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic. _

_Beta note: Another chapter edited… guh… I'm so slow. I left this one as is, with the exception of grammatical and spelling errors. You should give me a time line or something, so you don't feel the need to post the non-edited stuff before I can get these off to you. _

-------------------------------

Chapter 3: Fighting The Good Fight

It took Sasuke only five minutes to get ready and he was already waiting outside of the Hokage's Tower, when Neji and the rest of the backup team arrived.

" The great Uchiha really is going on this mission," Neji said, a small smirk on his face. "After three years, this is how you get to see your team."

Sasuke pulled himself from the wall and walked the six steps it took to cover the distance between himself and Neji. "They won't even know I'm there."

Neji pushed the Uchiha away from him, so that there was once more a comfortable amount of personal space surrounding him. "You're not even going to tell your team you're there to save there lives?" Neji's smirk deepened as he taunted the other dark haired young man. "What's the matter Uchiha; scared?"

The long haired Hyuuga didn't even have time to move before Sasuke was upon him. "Shut up!" the teen ager snapped.

It took three shinobi to pull Sasuke off of Neji. Shino, Kotetsu and Izumo, held the boy's separate from one another while Genma leaned against the wall laughing around his senbon. "Oh this is good, to bad Kakashi missed this."

Ino turned to look at him from the sidelines, "You sure are an ass; you know that right?"

Genma turned and looked at Ino, his senbon hanging from his lips. "Oh, come on baby, it's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt." He turned to face her more fully, "Wanna get hurt?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ino leered and made her way over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, "You won't know how to hurt

a woman like me." With that said and done, she lifted her arms from around him, turned, and walked away.

Izumo and Kotetsu, who were still holding Sasuke, burst out laughing, "Damn, she sure got you there."

" That's enough!" They all turned around to find Tsunade standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on? There is a team out there that needs your help, and your all standing here, like idiots!"

Kotetsu and Izumo let Sasuke go before following her into the office, with Sasuke right behind them. Neji pulled himself up, quickly running his hand down his shirt before following everybody else into the office. "I apologize, Lady Tsunade, for that display of poor behavior," he made quick amends.

" Let's cut the crap and get down to business." They all nodded as they waited for her to brief them on the

mission they would be undertaking in a matter of minutes. "Here it is: Team Kakashi; they were on their way home from an extended mission, and were expected back some point either yesterday, or today. However, there has since been radio contact, from which we have learned they are in need of assistance."

" When did this report come in?" Ino asked; if it had been too long, it might already be too late. And what the hell were they doing standing here? The old hag should just give them the co-ordinates, and let them be on their way already.

Tsunade looked over at the worried girl, "It came in about ten minutes ago. The plan was to send you six, but now I'm sending Uchiha as well. Kakashi's team cannot know he's there. Nobody but you six is to know, got it?" The assembled team nodded in the affirmative, "Good. Now, get your asses out of here!"

No more need to be said, as the team disappeared from the tower.

Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto stood in a perfect line waiting for the fight that they knew that was coming. "Come on Sakura, get ready." Naruto whispered to her.

"I'm working on it," the pink haired girl whispered back in a harsh tone.

Naruto looked ahead again, as the nins' got closer. "Any minute now," came another whisper. As the first of the enemy ninja came through the forest, Kakashi and Sai quickly moved two steps ahead, moving performing the hand seals that would allow them to do their first Justus.

" Sakura, now," Naruto yelled as he ran behind her.

"I'm on it!" Sakura ran in front on the group and pounded her fits into the ground with all of her tremendous strength, and then jumping back with Naruto as the ground opened, and pulled their opponents in.

"Good work, Sakura-Chan!"

Nodding her head as she watched Naruto run into the fight, screaming, " Kage bunshin no jutsu!" and ten other Naruto's ran into the forest.

Kakashi quickly pulled five kunai from his weapon pouch, throwing them at the enemy nins'. "Kakashi," he turned the voice calling him, "they're Sound nins!" His visible eye widened slightly.

" What? Sasuke might be here," the whisker marked blonde paused, distracted for a moment.

Sakura turned to her blond teammate, "Naruto watch out!" Naruto quickly turned to avoid the kunai that came at his back.

"The Uchiha is dead," laughed one of the Sound shinobi maliciously.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura turned and looked at the ninja standing on a tree not too far away, but with sufficient coverage from the branches, making their long range weapons nearly useless. "I thought you were dead Kimimaru."

" So did I."

" What do you mean Sasuke's dead?" Sakura asked, hoping Kakashi didn't get the wrong idea. There would always be a small place in her heart for the Uchiha, but she loved Kakashi now, and she loved him more.

" He's been gone for three years now," Kimimaru shouted down at them.

" You lie!" The group turned and looked at Naruto. "I would know if he was dead; I would feel it."

" Let's get this over with," Kimimaru yelled as he jumped from the tree and ran towards Sakura. She took a few steps back before slamming her fist into the hard ground and jumping back as the earth moved, throwing Kimimaru off of its previousy solid surface.

"Naruto, watch out!" a voice came from seemingly out of nowhere. Nobody had time to move, as the sword that was about to go through the blonde's stomach was deflected a few millimeters to the right by a well thrown shuriken, and Naruto was thrown to the ground, another body covering his own.

-------------------

_Smurf-chan's note: Here's the second part of chapter three, edited and ready to go. Mostly you just need to watch your capitalization, and swapping out words like where, for were, and there for their or even they're. _

_-- _

_the smurfiest smurf in the whole smurfing village_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic. _

_Beta Note: And another one fixed up! I deserve a medal! Two chapters in less than three hours, can you believe it? For me that's a new record. _

Chapter 4: Same old.

Neji's team moved through the forest at a fast pace, moving to where they got the call from team Kakashi. Neji was at the front of the group, with Sasuke right behind him and the rest of the team behind were spread out at various points behind the Uchiha; all of them wearing ANBU uniforms. Sasuke had been given a wolf mask to hide his face from view as per the Hokage's orders.

"Come on, move faster; we're almost there!" Neji shouted to his team. Sasuke was in silent agreement; they were moving to slow for his liking. His team- former team- was somewhere out there waiting for help, and they needed to get to them as fast as possible.

The Team came to a quick stop. "Why are we stopping?" Ino questioned coming to stand beside Neji.

"The team is up ahead," he turned to his team members before continuing. "Remember, nobody can let them know that Sasuke is with us."

The team nodded, as they looked at the man wearing the wolf mask. Before anybody could say anything more, they turned at the sound of one of their own shouting out; " NARUTO, WATCH OUT!"

The next thing they saw was a black blur move with speed they didn't know anyone other than Rock Lee, and Gai could possess. It took the masked man only a moment to get to the blonde, but to the wolf masked man it felt like it had taken forever.

The next thing anyone knew was that there were two bodies tumbling to the ground, in a heap of limbs, and the sword that had been about to pierce through Naruto's stomach stabbed into the ground no more than a millimeter away from where its intended target had been standing.

It took Naruto a few seconds to get air back into his lungs, as he looked at the body that was lying on top of him. He was a ninja from the Land of Leaves; he was ANBU, and he was wearing a wolf mask.He didn't have time to say anything as the ninja moved fast, pulling him to his feet as well. He barely managed to mumble a quick "Thank you," as he watched the ANBU member turn and stabbl the Sound nin with a kunai ending his life right there.

Naruto turned and looked over to the wolf masked nin again, before turning around to watch as six other ANBU ran into the fight; he wasted no time in joining them. The fight lasted for a few more hours before all Sound ninja were either dead or gone, having retreated when it became clear that they were outmatched; among them, Kimimaru, who promised to finish his fight another day.

Naruto walked over to Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan, are you ok?" worry and something like sadness etched into his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto, we're all ok… We can go home now," she told him, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Do you really think he's dead?" he whispered.

She pulled away from him leaving her arms on his shoulders. "Sasuke's not dead. Like you said, you would have felt it. Just like me, or Kakashi- We, of all people, would have just known somehow."

Nartuo looked down at her smiling, "Thanks Sakura-chan, I needed to hear that."

Pulling him into another tight hug, she offered him a smile of her own. "You're welcome, just remember, he's out there somewhere."

Sasuke stood beside the rest of the rescue team as he watched Naruto and Sakura talk and hug each other; he saw the worry written all over Naruto's face, and heard the words he was saying to Sakura. He wanted so badly to go over and pull Naruto into a tight hug, and to tell him that he was right there, right in front of him, not dead, or missing somewhere.

"In time ," he kept telling himself. "In time, they'll know I was here… that I am here watching over them." He smiled behind his mask before walking away with Neji, Ino and the others.

"Hey wait up," Sasuke turned and saw his old teammates running towards them. "Hey, thanks for the help back there."

Sasuke nodded before turning back to his current team. "Let's get back to the villige."

Sakura stopped beside Naruto, "I wonder who that is; I've never seen him before."

Naruto turned and looked over to her. "We've been gone for three years, a lot must of changed back home."

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled, as they waited for Sai and Kakashi to catch up to them.

"Come on, hurry up! The ANBU team is leaving without us," Sakura yelled over to the remaining two members of her cell.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Sakura with book in hand, Sai not more than one pace behind him. "Do you ever put that book down?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned when Naruto yelled, and shook his head; same old Kakashi, always with the porn. the corners of his mouth lifted a little higher under the mask as he continued to walk ahead, next to Ino.

After returning to the villige, Team Kakashi and the ANBU rescue team went their separate ways. The ANBU team dissipated, each taking off on roof tops in different directions, while Team Kakashi reported to the Hokage at the Tower.

"Come on Sakura-chan, we're finally home; let's get this over with so we can get some ramen." Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi made their way to the Hokage's office. Sakura quickly headed to the heavy wood door and knocked to announce their presence.

" Come in," came Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door. Sakura pushed the door open and walked in, Naruto and the others right behind her.

"Hey, old hag," Naruto shouted happily as he walked into the office, muttering, "Oh, sorry," at the look the pigtailed Hokage gave him.

Standing in front of the the Hokage was an ANBU member, the same wolf-masked ANBU as before. "You may leave," the woman informed him, receiving an affirmative nod from the masked shinobi, before he disappeared from the room, and she once more turned her attention to Kakashi and his returned team.

"Welcome home Team Kakashi, welcome home."

_-- _

_the smurfiest smurf in the whole smurfing village_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and now that I've made that clear, I'm fairly certain you can't sick lawyers on me. _

_Beta Note: There were some elements that weren't grammatically sound. They have been changed accordingly. You're killing me with the capitalization. Sometimes I think Caps Lock is something spawned from one of the lower circles of hell- you know, one that focuses on ways to make those that work with text on a regular basis writhe in agony and want to beat their computer with a louisville slugger just to vent a bit? Or... maybe that's just me. _

Chapter 5 : Welcome Home Team 7

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha when Team Kakashi entered Hokage Tower. After the ANBU member left Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi all sat down in a neatly aligned row of chairs in front of Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Welcome home, Team Kakashi, welcome home," the woman greeted fondly.

Sakura was the first to speak. "We're glad to be home," she smiled over to the Hokage. "I can't wait to get back to training with you." The Hokage took that opportunity to smile back.

"Yeah, so glad to be home; the first thing I'm going to do is get me some Raman!" Naruto announced loudly.

"Naruto, not so loud," Sakura admonished. "The first thing I'm going to do is sleep," she mumbled.

The Hokage nodded, "Ok, I want you four to take a week off, then I want a mission report in my office from all of you." Tsunade told them, eyeing Kakashi as she did so; he was notorious for handing in reports late. Team Kakashi nodded as one before getting to their feet, pausing when they heard Lady Tsunade clear her throat, "Just one question first. Who attacked you out there?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "Sound," was all he said before leaving the office.

Tsunade turned to the only team members left in her office. "What happened out there?"

"A ninja from Sound… He told us that Sasuke was dead," Sakura whispered. Kakashi looked at her from the corner of his eye discreetly, not turning to face her.

"I see. Put it all in the reports, please. You are all free to go now; get a good night's sleep." There was another round of nods before the remaining three members of Team Kakashi filed out of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade grabbed another bottle of sake before sitting down. "You can come out now," she mumbled as she looked out the window. A shinobi dressed in the ANBU uniform stepped out of the shadows immediately upon her request. "I thought I told you to leave." Tsunade took a measured sip of sake.

"Hn."

Tsunade turned and looked at him. "Still a brat I see. What do you want?" Sasuke slowly walked over to sit in front of her, not saying anything. Tsunade smiled, "So, you don't know what to do." Sasuke looked away from her, out the window where he could see the outlines of people as they made their way down the village streets. "She's over you, you know. She's grown up."

Sasuke quickly turned and looked at her, aware that she couldn't read his confused expression from under his mask. "What?"

"Sakura," she explained, "If this is about her; she's over you, she's moved on."

Sasuke sighed before turning back to the window. "This has nothing to do with her," he told Tsunade.

Tsunade looked him over once more. "Then what is this about? Why are you in my office?"

Sasuke turned his body once more so that he was facing the large breasted blonde. "What am I supposed to say?" he mumbled back.

The Hokage joined him at the window, looking out it at the village below. "This is something you have to do yourself Sasuke; it's your team. The entire village knows not to tell them that you're here. It's your job to do that."

Sasuke nodded before he disappeared, this time for real.

Sasuke returned home, unlocking the door pushing it open, stepping through and then closing it behind him. He was in the process of locking it again when he felt something in the apartment that didn't belong; specifically, someone elses chakra signature. Pulling a two shuriken from his weapon pouch he moved slowly towards the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks, shock quickly making its way to his face, when he found Naruto and Sakura sitting on his sofa.

"Shit." He thought, forcing himself not to make any sound. He wasn't ready for this quite yet. He wanted to do this on his terms. Silently he moved to the darkest corner he could find, and wondered if they had any idea he was back in Konoha. Looking around him, he realized it really didn't look like someone was actually living there. It was clean, yes. But it was also sterile, as if someone had merely been taking care of the place while he was away. Something he knew Iruka had been doing for him at the request of his favorite former student. The only room that showed any sign of someone actually living there was his bedroom, and all he could do was hope that they hadn't gone in there.

"Sakura, what should we do?" Naruto whispered to his pink haired teammate. Sasuke was just barely able to hear it without straining, or moving closer and risking getting caught.

"Well, we can either stay here, or go looking for him again." Sakura said, as he got up and looked out the window. Naruto got up as well and joined her.

"Yeah," the blonde let out a sigh, "I'm going to get going; I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded as she watched him leave, and sighed before turning around and walking back to the couch only to flop down unceremoniously. She sat there a few moments looking up at the cobweb free ceiling before calling out, "Sasuke, get your ass out here!"

_-- _

_the smurfiest smurf in the whole smurfing village_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Beta Note: Fixed what needed to be fixed… the other chapters you've sent me should be done by Sunday. I hate Caps Lock! _

Chapter 6: Sasuke

"Sasuke, get your ass out here!"

Sasuke was shocked at being found out. How long had Sakura known he was there? Then it hit him- his chakra signature; she was always the best of the three of them when it came to chakra. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her.

"How long?" expanding on the question wasn't necessary. He knew Sakura understood what he wanted to know.

She looked over to him, "The minute you saved Naruto from that sword." She slowly got up, walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug, wrapping one arm around his neck, as the other started to glow a light blue. Taking a step back she punched him dead center on his face. Sasuke went flying backwards hitting the wall behind him hard enough to leave an impression in the drywall. He slid to the ground and grunted in pain.

"You stupid, little bastard!" she whispered harshly as she moved to stand in front of him. "How long have you been here, to be a member of ANBU? How long were you here, while we were out there," she gestured wildly, "looking for you?" Sakura's voice rose in volume until she was yelling at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up at the girl who had at one time been his most devoted fan-girl, and smirked when he saw the anger written all over her face. "This is going well," he commented sarcastically.

Sakura kicked him in the ribs before turning around to sit down again. "You prick! You really are a teme." Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, walked over to where Sakura was and sat down next to her. "When did you come back Sasuke? How long have you been home?"

Sasuke sighed, "I've been here for almost three years now."

Sakura gaped at him with all the elegance of a goldfish. "What?! You've been here for almost three years? Why didn't anybody tell us? Why didn't you tell us? We've been looking for you; we were even told you where dead!" Sakura shouted. "Doesn't any of that matter to you?"

"The Hokage said that it had to be me that told you… and I haven't been allowed out of the village until very recently. I couldn't tell you until now." Sasuke told Sakura, knowing what she had meant to demand was whether or not they mattered to him.

Sakura got to her feet and paced back and forth between the couch and window as if searching for something to fill the silence that had fallen between them after his confession. "I don't love you anymore," she said abruptly.

Sasuke looked up at her. "You must know by now, that I never loved you the way you wanted me to, Sakura. My heart always lay somewhere else." The last part was mumbled in a tone so low Sakura nearly couldn't make it out.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded, "I know you never loved me; I just wanted to you know that I'm with somebody now, and I'm really happy."

Sasuke got to his feet. "I'm glad; just," he paused looking up at her wryly, "tell me it's not that Sai guy." Sasuke smirked when she turned to look at him a flustered expression playing across her features.

"Of- of course not!" she sputtered.

Sasuke smiled a small smile and asked, "How is everybody else? Kakashi? …Naruto?"

Sakura sat back down, the rage and indignation of a few minutes ago seeming to have passed. "Kakashi is doing really well," she smiled brightly as she delivered that piece of news. "I think... I think Naruto is good too, now that we're back home and he has his ramen again," she joked.

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk, "Kakashi is doing really well? What does that mean?"

"He's just doing well," Sakura mumbled, flushing a shade of pink that matched her hair.

Sasuke's smirk became a knowing one. "He's the person you're with, isn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "Well- I think… It started about a year ago, but I don't know if..."

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just give it time, things just might turn out now that you're back in the village."

Sakura nodded again. "I hope so."

Sasuke squeezed her shoulder in a friendly gesture before turning back to gaze out the window. "And Naruto?" he asked not bothering to face her, "Is he with anybody?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope; not that I know of, we've been gone for three years, and we didn't stay in one place long enough to really meet anyone." Sasuke nodded at her answer. "Are you with anybody?"

Sasuke looked over to Sakura and stated, "No."

Naruto made his way to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar where he was greeted by the old man who owned the place. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him and smiled, "Hey, old man."

He was pulled into a tight hug. "Finally back to eat me out of stock, eh? What will it be to start?"

Naruto smirked before ordering. "The biggest bowl of beef ramen you've got old man!"

The man smiled. "Just like old times."

Ayame smiled as she made her way over to them, "Hey, Naruto."

"So you must be happy to see your friends again?" the old man asked.

Naruto grinned when Ayame placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. "Yeah! I haven't seen anybody yet, though. We just got in about half an hour ago," Naruto explained before shoving ramen in his mouth.

"What about your old friend? You haven't seen him yet?"

"Old friend?" Naruto mumbled curiously.

Ayame elbowed her father in the stomach and glared at him before changing the subject. "How was your mission, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to Ayame and her father, narrowing his eyes before answering. "The mission was good, just ran into a little of trouble on the way home," he paused to slurp up the last of his meal. "More please." Ayame nodded and headed back into the kitchen to get the boy another bowl.

"So what old friend were you talking about, old man?" Naruto asked once Ayame was in the kitchen.

Ichiraku looked around and he moved back a few steps before mumbling, "I'm going to see if Ayame needs any help in the kitchen," and scurrying away, leaving a very confused Naruto at the counter.

"Here you go." Naruto looked up and found Ayame standing in front of him, placing a new bowl of ramen on the counter. "Enjoy!" she smiled before going back into the kitchen.

Naruto quickly ate his second bowl before pulling money out of his pocket to pay for his meal, and leaving the ramen bar, only to head home. He slowly walked down the street to his old apartment. The Hokage had promised to pay the rent with the money earned during their three year mission so that he would have an apartment to come back to.

Sakura left Sasuke's home half an hour later, after staying to talk to him and get reacquainted. She told him about their three year mission, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, the training they underwent, and the fact that she was Tsunade's student in preparation for becoming a Medical Ninja. Smiling to herself, she walked around the corner heading away from Sasuke's place.

"What were you doing in there?" Sakura turned around to find Kakashi standing behind her, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a familiar orange book.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura smiled brightly. "What are you doing down here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Looking for you; didn't think I'd find you here of all places."

Sakura glared as Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye. "Just visiting an old place," she stated firmly.

"Do you miss him?" Kakashi mumbled as he looked over to where the pink haired young woman stood.

A smile split her face again, "Nope." Sakura told her lover honestly. Why would she miss him after having just seen him?

The copy-ninja hadn't been expecting that answer, and could only manage to utter, "What?" rather unintelligently as he gaped at Sakura.

Sakura walked closer to him. "I answered you," she told him, before turning and walking away.

Still slightly shocked Kakashi closed his book and slipped it into his vest pocket before jogging to catch up to her. "Where are you going now?" Kakashi asked this question marginally more intelligent than his last.

"Home; I'm in desperate need of a shower." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, "You look fine to me."

She turned he head a bit to look at him from the corner of her eye, "Pervert."

Kakashi smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they walked on. "Need some company?"

She looked over to him and smiled back. "Sure."

---

Sasuke watch as Sakura left his place and walked down the street before stopping to speak to Kakashi, they talked a bit before moving more down the road; Kakashi's arm wrapped around her waist securely. Sakura was smiling. "There you go Sakura," he thought, "just what you wanted. Now let's hope that I get what I want."

Naruto made his way home, as he walked down the road, he stopped when he saw Sakura and Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. He made his way over there to say hi, when Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist. He was a little shocked when he saw her look up at him and smile and kiss the older man on the cheek. He quickly made his way out of the area before they saw him gawking at them like some sort of sideshow attraction. He didn't even know that the two of them were together. He was happy for them of course; he'd gotten over his crush on his pink haired teammate a long time ago, but it didn't stop the fact that his sensei and one of his best friend's were seeing each other without even having mentioning it to him from feeling a little weird.

He continued on his way home, and was half way there when it felt like somebody was following him. He started walking faster, hoping to lose whoever it was, or shake the creepy 'I'm being stalked' sensation, but the feeling never went away. He started running until he came to a corner and threw himself around it, pressing himself flat against the wall of the building. He waited a few moments for the person who had been tailing him to walk by, and grabbed them, pinning him against the wall he'd flattened himself against only a few moments prior. "Why are you following me?" Naruto demanded before he even bothered to look at the face of his stalker. He was shocked when he finally did look into the face of the person who had been following him and found a raven haired man with familiar dark eyes. "Sa- Sasuke?" the name was breathed more than it was said, and it fell off of the blonde's lips awkwardly.

"Hn," came the only reply.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him in shock. It had been three years and all the Uchiha could say was "Hn."? "What's going on?" the blonde questioned. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto as the other let go and pressed his own back against the opposite wall. "Why are you following me?"

Sasuke now stood right in front of him. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" the question came out in a whisper, as a thousand different scenarios ran through his head as to why exactly the Uchiha would be looking for him.

"I wanted to see you," Sasuke stated and then smirked when he saw the blush that was now on the blonde's face.

Sasuke looked up at the sky as it started to get darker out. There were rain clouds in the sky now, looming over head. He looked back down to Naruto who was still looking right at him, a dazed, confused expression showing in his eyes. Sasuke's mouth lifted at one corner, in a smirk reminiscent of his time spent on team seven as he moved his mouth closer to Naruto's.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, eyes still locked on the face in front of him.

"Nothing," Sasuke whispered into his ear. His smirk deepened when he felt the other boy shiver under him.

Before Naruto could say anything else, he felt the raven-haired boy's mouth on him. The kiss was hard, but gentle; Sasuke's tongue and lips were everywhere all at once, brushing against his lips, teasing them open so that he could get inside. Naruto stood in shock as the Uchiha wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, and gasped giving the Raven the chance he needed to slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

Naruto placed both of his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed until the Raven was a few steps away from him, giving the blonde enough space to run away, and leave him standing in the rain.

_-- _

_the smurfiest smurf in the whole smurfing village_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic.

Chapter 7: Wet

--

He ran as fast as he could to get home, He ran without looking behind him. He didn't understand, Why was he even here, how did he even get in the village. By the time he got to his apartment he was soken wet, the light rain turned into a fast thunder and lighting storm. It was raining so hard he couldn't see less them a foot in front of him.

"Stupid Bastard." He whispered every few seconds.

As he unlocked his door, he quickly got inside and locked it behind him. He turned on all the lights to look around and his old apartment. "Haven't been here for three years, Feels good to be home." He thought as he made his way inside. He left all his things over at the Hokage Tower he would have to get them another time. He planned on going back there again, but with the rain and Sasuke being out there, he didn't want to chance it.

He was more then confused about why Sasuke kissed him. He was scared about his feels about him.

"Ah, why would he kiss me?" Naruto yelled as he started to clean his apartment, there was dust on almost everything in the apartment.

Not long after everything was clean, and the blankets thrown into the washing machine, he just into the shower, he was sweaty and covered in dust. He had only one set of clean cloths we would have to get his things in the morning.

After changing into his clean clothing he heard a light knocking on his front door, slowly making his way to the door he pulled it slightly opened to peek outside. "What are you doing here?"

There stood the said Uchiha. he was soken wet, his long black hair was plastered to his face, he had a hard time seeing his face. "Sasuke whats going on, does the Hokage even know your here?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond, his hair was wet, but not from the rain, he could feel the heat coming from his body. "Can I come in?" He asked, getting right to the point.

He thought about it for a minute before stepping aside to let the Raven pass him, as he entered the apartment, Nauto closed and locked the room again. "Get to the point, why are you here?"

Sasuke walked to the living room sitting down on the couch before turning to face Naruto again. "For your first question, Yes the Hokage knows I'm here, I've been in the village for three years now Nauto."

Naruto stood there in shock. "What do you mean?" He whispered. Sasuke signed before looking away from the blond. "Not long after you guys left for your Mission, I was returned to the Village. When I got out of the hospital The Hokage told me about your Mission, I was to wait for your Team to return." Sasuke told him.

Naruto looked more shocked then before, He walked over to sit in the chair in front of the Raven. "Why didn't anybody tell us about your return?"

Sasuke looked around the apartment before looking back to him. "She wasn't sure, If she was going to keep me alive or not." Sasuke told Naruto.

"What...What do you mean?" He asked in shock

Sasuke sighed before looking right at Naruto. "There was a slight chance that the Hokage might just execute me, But after all everything was said and done, I was aloud to live, If I was to be killed the Hokage didn't want your Team to know."

"What why." Naruto yelled as he got to his feet.

Sasuke looked up to him. "She knew the Team would try and stop it, and that wasn't an option."

Naruto walked back and forth from the chair he was sitting on to the living room window. "That old Hag." He whispered. "She would have done it to. She would have killed you, and we would have never have know you where even dead." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew the blood was pissed, that he was pissed enough to have forgotten what happened outside a few minutes ago. He got up from the couch and walked over to him.

Naruto turned and looked at him. "Does anybody else from the Team know your here?" Sasuke nodded. "Sakura know I was there when you and her where at my apartment today, after you left she told me to come out." Sasuke whispered.

"What you where there? Why didn't you just come out?" Naruto almost yelled.

Sasuke signed truing his face to the side to had the blush that now covered his face. "There where a few things that need to be said and do, So I wanted to talk to each of you alone. Sakura was just the first person."

He nodded, then it hit him, if he wanted to get together with Sakura why did he kiss him just a few minutes ago outside, and if Sakura was with Sasuke then why was she with Kakashi.

Sasuke looked to the blond, when everything got silent. "Don't think to much into it, it's not what you think, Me and Sakura went our own ways long time ago." Naruto looked up to the Raven that now was standing right in front of him. "When did he get there, he's fast." Naruto thought.

Before the Blond had a chance to ask him. His mouth was over his again, this time it was more genital then hard, more sweet then last time. The Raven moved forward, making the blond take a few steps back, in till his back hit the wall. Putting both hand on the wall trapping the blond in.

Naruto moaned as sasuke sucked on his bottom lip. Using his teeth, lips and his tongue, he wrapped his arms around the raven to deepened the kiss. "Sa...Sasuke." he whispered, The raven moaned as he was pulled closer to the body under him.

Moving his mouth away from the blonds to get air back into his lungs, he moved his lips down to his neck, licking, sucking and bitting as he moved from his neck to his jaw.

"Sasuke." He moaned trying to get the words to come out. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Moving his eyes to looking right into the blonds. "Doing what I should have done along time ago." He whispered as he returned to kissing him.

Naruto grabbed sasuke's shit and pushed him back. The raven has surprised at first then confused. Before he could ask the blond what he was doing, he was throw on to the chair, with him sitting on his lap, with his lips back on the ravens. He smirked into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys body.

"Now thats better." He whispered.

The raven nodded as he moved his lips down his neck, Naruto didn't even care or notice that his clothing were now damp from the Ravens.

Sasuke moved his arms under the blonds to move him more to his body, so they where chest to chest hip to hip. The blond moaned into his mouth has he rubbed against him. "Mmm... Sasuke." He whispered between breaths.

Sasuke moved his arm his legs to move him more closer to his body. "Sasuke please stop." He moaned into his mouth. Sasuke moved to look him in the eyes. "I can wait." He whispered. "I've waited three years, I can't wait another three if thats what you want"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic.

Chapter 8 : Morning After

--

It was dark outside when he looked, He was laying in bed with his lover, hope to be lover. He ran a hand threw his black hair as he remembered what happened just a few hours ago. Not only that but now his whole Team now know he's here. Naruto now knew he was back and was waiting for him.

He looked over to the blond sleeping beside him, when he moved more to his side, a soft moan passed threw his lips, as he rubbed his cheek against his chest.

A smile came to his face when the blond moaned his name. "Mm Sas...Sasuke."

The smile fall from his face when he heard the next few words that passed threw his lips.

" Please...Please don't Leave...Don't leave Sasuke." The blond moaned.

Sasuke tightened his arm around the blonds waist pulling him closer. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in his ear.

A small smile came to the blonds face, he smirked when the blond threw an arm around the ravens stomach. Moving his face more into his chest, the raven rested his head on the blonds, the blonds smell reached his nose. Ramen. "Of course." He whispered.

It didn't take long for the raven to fall asleep underneath his blond.

--

What the hell was that noise the raven cursed, he looked down at the blond that was still wrapped around him, he looked up again when the noise continued.

"Hey, Naruto are you in there?"

Of course he was still in Naruto's apartment. It sounded like Sakura was knocking on the front door. He slowly but genital got out of bed without waking the blond. He looked down over to Naruto after he got out of the bed. He moaned and rolled over pulling Sasuke's pillow to his chest.

He smiled down at him, before making his way over to the door. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. There stood Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oh, Sasuke what?"

Sasuke cursed when he remembered he forgot to put his clothing back on, he was now standing in front of Sakura and Kakashi in his boxers.

"Did u need something?" He quickly asked.

"Well, I can see Naruto knows your back, but what are you doing here? And why are you wearing only your boxers? Don't tell me, you and Naruto."

Sasuke was about to slam the door on her. "It's none of your business but no we didn't." He said before he slammed the door.

Sakura and Kakashi stood there for a few minutes looking at the door. "Huh." They don't said before walking away.

--

Sasuke returned to Naruto's bedroom a few seconds after locking the door again. The blond was still sound asleep with his pillow still against his chest.

He chuckled before returning to the bed, slowly he lifted the blond, pulling the pillow from him. He moaned in disappointment from the loss of warmth. He quickly got into the bed and pulled the blond to his chest. He moaned as he moved more closer to him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders pulling him closer. "Sas...Sasuke."

"It's ok, I'm still here." He whispered.

"Mm, Good Cause I thought it was all a dream." He moaned into his chest.

"What was that sound before." Naruto asked as he looked down at the raven that was under him.

"That would have been Sakura and Kakashi, knocking at the door."

"Oh."

"What did you tell them?" Naruto whispered

Sasuke looked down at him again, his eyes full of concern and worry. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything, that I leave to you, You can tell them whatever you want, It's up to you."

Naruto nodded letting a smile come to his face. "Sasuke, Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke nodded. "You already did, but go ahead, ask anything." He smirked.

The blond, looked around the room, never once looking to him. "What...What are we?"

The raven was a little shocked at first but quickly thought of an answer. "We are whatever you want us to be."

The blond finally looked up at him. "I want."

"What do you want." Sasuke asked him, as he pulled him tighter to his chest. "Just tell me want you want, And I'll respect whatever you want." Sasuke finally said, he slowly kissed the blonds forehead.

Naruto smiled up at him. "I want this to work." He moved his body more up the Raven so he could kiss him.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Hot it was a little hot, Sasuke wrapped his arm under him, and pulled him to he was sitting on his lap. "Me to." He whispered to him, before claiming his lips again.

--

Kakashi and Sakura now sat down at the Ramen Bar a few minutes away from Naruto's apartment. "So." Sakura now tryed to change the weird silence that was going between the two.

"So."

Sakura signed before looking over to her old sensei and now new lover. "I should have seen this coming. He was always asking about him." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi looked over to her. "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Of course, we had this talk last night." She smiled. Kakashi smiled back. "Ya."

"About last night, you don't regret it do you." Sakura asked. as she looked over to Kakashi. "Of course I don't, We had this talk last night. And I told you I was sorry." Kakashi told Her.

She smiled up at him. "I know, I'm sorry, I just." Kakashi moved closer to her. "You want." She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I think I love you." She whispered.

He smiled at her words. "I love you." He whispered. She quickly looked up at him and smiled.

--

It didn't take very long for the two to get out of bed and dressed, after getting something quick to eat they decided to go over to Sasuke's place so he could get some clean clothes, as of that moment he was wearing his old damp clots from last night.

"Did you want to do something today?" Sasuke asked the blond as they made there way down the road. Naruto turned and looked at him from the corner of his eye, there was a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Was Sasuke blushing." He thought. "Why are you asking me out Sasuke?" Naruto teased him.

Sasuke stopped and stood in front of him. "Yes as a matter of fact I am asking you out." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled up at him. "Then me answer is yes." He said before walking around Sasuke. He didn't get very far as the Uchiha grabbed his arm and turned him around. He didn't get the chance to ask him what was wrong before the ravens lips where on his.

Not caring who saw them, he pressed his lips more deeper to his. He wrapped an arm around his neck as the other went into his hair, pulling him closer. "Sasuke." He whispered. Taking his lips from his, he moved them down his neck. "Yes." He whispered back. "What...What are you doing?" He moaned back.

He smirked as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. "What does it look like I'm doing, dobe." He whispered. "Don't call me a dobe you bastard."

"Well well well, what do we have here." Sasuke kept'ed his arm around Naruto's waist but broke the kiss, he turned and looked at a few people standing behind them. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned in his arms to look at his old friends standing behind him. He was trying to move from Sasuke's side when the arm around him tightened. "Sasuke." He pouted. He smirked against his neck again as he returned to kissing him.

Quickly pulling from his arms his ran to Kira and pulled him into a tight hug. "Help me." He whispered in his ear. Kiba started laughing right away. "Hey whats so funny." Naruto almost yelled. "We missed you." Kiba told Naruto. "Isn't that right Uchiha." Kiba asked him. Naruto turned and looked over to Sasuke. He saw a small nod come from him.

"So what are the planes for today." Kiba asked. Shikamaru and Shino where standing behind him. They all shrugged there shoulders. But Sasuke. "We have planes already." He quickly said, as he pulled Naruto back to him. Glaring at there friends standing in front of them.

Kiba took a step back when he saw the glare he was getting from Sasuke. "Sure no problem, I'll see you later Naruto, well hang out later." He quickly said, before pulling Shikamaru and Shino with him as they quickly walked away.

"Well that was a little mean." Naruto teased. As he wrapped an arms around Sasuke's waist as they continued there way to his apartment. "Ya well, I'm taking you out remember." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Ya I remember. But we have to go out later, I have to return to the Hokage Tower, and do my report from my mission." Naruto told Sasuke. "Oh right I almost forgot about the Anbu member." He whispered.

They continued walking. "What Anbu Member." Sasuke asked. Naruto looked around the village. "Oh on our way home from our mission we where ambushed. And this Anbu member saved me." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away and smirked before turning to face him again. "Oh really." He asked. Naruto turned and looked at him with a big smile on his face. "Yup, he was really cool, he had a wolf mask."

--

Kakashi and Sakura where still in the Ramen bar when Sasuke and Naruto walked by, She was about to call out to them when the couple stopped in the middle of the street. "What are they doing?" She thought. She nudged Kakashi and pointed to the two standing there talking.

Before she could ask Kakashi a question, the next second Naruto and Sasuke where already kissing right there in front of people. The smiled brightly. "Now the whole town is going to know two things from this now. One: Naruto's back in the town. Two : Sasuke and Naruto are now together." She giggled.

"There so cute." She whispered. Kakashi had to agree. "Ya, Never thought those two would end up together." Kakashi said. "They where always fighting."

"Ya, but I think that just brought them closer together, That was the first thing I noticed, I saw it along time ago, it's one of the main reasons why I stopped chasing after Sasuke." She confused to Kakashi.

He smiled down to her. " You always did have a big heart, you always did the right thing, even if it was hurting you." Kakashi whispered in her neck. "Thats why I fell in love with you." He told her.

They watched as Naruto and Sasuke talked with Shikamaru and Shino. "I hope everybody's going to be ok with there relationship as we are." Sakura told Kakashi. "Same with our relationship." She whispered. "I hope Naruto and Sasuke are ok with us."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Why won't they." He asked. "They would never stop loving us, you know that." He hugged her tighter. "Ya your right." She whispered.

--

Sasuke unlocked the door and let Naruto enter first locking the door again behind him. "I'll just be a few second, make yourself at home." Sasuke told Naruto as he made his way to his bedroom. The blond nodded before sitting down in the living room. A turned to the door when he heard the shower starting. "More them a few second." He mumbled.

Moving from the chair to the couch he rested down on his back staring up at the sky window, it was still a little hot outside the sun was out but no breeze. he signed before rolling to his side. "Hot, to hot." Me mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

That is how he found him. He was still in a light sleep. Sasuke made his way over to the blond and sat down on the floor in front of him, placing a hand on his forehead moving the hair away from his face. The blond moaned and moved more into his touch.

Sasuke smiled before placing a hand on his should shacking him a bit. "Come on, I'll take you out to eat." He said. He turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was already lunch time. He moaned before he slowly opened his eyes. "Was I sleeping long." He whispered.

He smiled. "No, not very long, it just took me more then a few minutes, I had to take a shower first." He whispered as he still played with the hair on his forehead. The blond nodded before he slowly sat up.

"What did you want to do." He asked the Raven that was still sitting on the floor in front of him. "If you want you can clean up, then we can go to lunch." Sasuke asked.

"Sure that sounds fine." Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "The bathroom is the first door to the left." Naruto nodded before getting up and walking where he was told to go. "Take anything from my room to wear, there should be something in there to fit you." Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto was a few itches smaller then Sasuke, but they almost had the same body build, just sasuke was a little buffer. Naruto's shower was a little faster then Sasukes, after stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist before exited the bathroom, walking acorss to Sasuke's room.

When he entered said room, The owner of Said room was sitting on the bed. "Hey." Sasuke whispered. "I found a few things that should fit you. Getting up from the bed with a few things in his hand. "Here." He said as he handed the clothing to the dripping blond. "Thanks." He whispered back. Sasuke nodded to him before leaving the bedroom, as he closed the door behind him.

In his arms he held a black shirt with a pair of blue shorts. He quickly changed into the clothing to find that they fit him just right. "Thanks Sasuke they fit just right." He said as he opened the bedroom door. To find Sasuke leaning against the wall in front of the door waiting for him.

"Your welcome, They don't fit me so good anymore, So I thought they would fit you." Sasuke told Naruto. He nodded before making his way to the living room. "We can go to lunch, then I have to go to the Hokage Tower after, I have to do my report today." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "Thats fine, I have to go there as well." He told the blond.

"Good, I'm glade, Lets go then." Naruto said, as he pulled the raven to the door. Sasuke laughted as he was being pulled out of his apartment. "I guess you really want Ramen right." Sasuke teased. "Hell ya." Was the last words he heard from the bond before he vanished. "What a dobe." He whispered as he made his way to the Reman Bar.

"Hey I heard that." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked when he found the blond standing in front of the Ramen bar waiting for him. "Just saying the truth." Sasuke said. "Ya well your still a bastard." Naruto yelled back. "Ya, but you wouldn't have me any other way." He looked over to the blond. "Ya your right." Naruto said before pulling him into a sweet short kiss.

--

"So I take it, you two are together now."

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around. "Hey Sakura-Chan, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he made his way over to them.

"Please, call me Kakashi, I'm not your sensei anymore." Kakashi told Naruto. The blond nodded as he sat down beside him.

"You didn't answer my question." Sakura teased. "Why ask a question when you already know the answer." Sasuke said as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"When did you two get together." Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura quickly looked over to him, She was shocked. "What do you mean." She whispered.

"Sakura its ok, I know you and Kakashi sensei are together, I seen you last night, but I think I've know for awhile." Naruto told Sakura. "And I've been ok with it for awhile, I'm happy for you two." Naruto told her, as he got up from his seat and walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Naruto..Thank you." She whispered.

"Ya same here, I'm happy for you two." Both Sakura and Kakashi turned to look over to Sasuke to see him looking outside. "I'm happy you moved on Sakura, and with Kakashi, He'll take good care of you, and love you like you should be."

"Thank you, Sasuke that means a lot to me." She said as she hugged Naruto tighter. "You better take care of him for me Sasuke." She warned.

"Hn."

Sakura started laughing. "Something never change." She whispered.

All four members of the old team seven turned and sat down at the Ramen Bar.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I would see again, What will it be Team 7, What can I get you."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier: I own nothing; only my own fan-fic.

Chapter 9 : Sai

--

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all finished there lunch they where getting ready to leave the Raman Bar when a voice stoppped them. They all stopped in shock he sounded a little angry, maybe sad. "What are you guys doing here? Who's that?" Sai asked as he pointed to the raven sitting beside Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran over to him. "Oh Sai, this is Sasuke-Bastard." He said as he pointed to his lover. He was a little shocked, more then a little. "You mean the Sasuke, that was apart of Team seven three years ago." Sai asked.

"Ya thats him." Naruto smiled.

"What is he doing here?" Sai asked. The group turned and looked at Sasuke. "I came back a few years ago." Sasuke told Sai.

"Why didn't anybody tell me? Am I still apart of Team 7, are you all going to turn your backs on me now that he's back?" Sai yelled before running off.

Sakura quickly got up to run after him. But an arm stopped her. She turned to look at the owner of the arm, Kakashi was standing beside her. "Let me, I already have orders about this, I just haven't talked to him yet." Kakashi told her.

Sakura signed before looking over to the group. "Is he still apart of Team 7 Kakashi." She asked.

Kakashi smiled over to her. "Of course, Where a five man squad now, The Hokage already told me this morning, I just never had the time to bring it up yet, I was hoping on having a meeting with you all later on today." Kakashi told the group.

"Thats great." Naruto yelled as he sat down beside Sasuke again.

--

Sai was more then a little upset, he was sure that he would be thrown from the Team now that Sasuke was back in the villige, they all looked like they liked him better anyways. "Who needs them anyways?" He mumbled.

"You do." He turned and looked at the man standing beside him.

"What are you doing here? Kakashi!" Sai asked.

He walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'm here to give you the good news." Kakashi told him.

"What good news." He asked. Kakashi smiled down at him. "You are still apart of Team 7, We are just a five man squad now." Kakashi told him.

"So he's apart of the Team now." He asked.

Kakashi looked over to him again. "He always was, You knew that." Kakashi told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Mission

--

There Morning didn't start off very good, First things first... They where all called to the Hokage's office for a new Mission. It was only a C Rank Mission to, and another thing the Mission was all outside work, getting to the main point, they where all standing outside in the pouring rain... And another point, they where standing in the pouring rain Still waiting for there Sensei... They where standing in the pouring rain waiting for there Sensei now for about three hours, he was late like always. They had a Mission to start and there Sensei was no where to be found.

"Why... Why does he always do this..." Sakura scream. "When I get my hand on him, I Swear." Sakura screamed as she pased back and forth.

Sasuke sat down against the bridge as Naruto was wrapped around his waist sleeping with Sasuke's coat wrapped around him. Sasuke ran his hand threw the blonde thick hair.

"Don't make promises your not going to keep." Kakashi said as he looked down at Sakura.

Kakashi jumped down and walked over to his Team. "You stupid Bastard, you said you would be here right away, when he parted his morning.. It pouring out and where the hell where you." Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde as he started to wake up from his nap from all the screaming. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at Sasuke. "Whats going on?" He said, almost in a whisper.

Sasuke smiled down at the blonde. "Sakura's screaming at Kakashi for being later again." Sasuke said as he smiled down at the blonde.

"Oh." Naruto whispered as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's chest. "Your so warm." Me mumbled.

Sai stood on the side lines as he watched Kakashi and Sakura fight and Naruto and Sasuke flirt with each other.

"THATS ENOUGH." Sai yelled. "We have a Mission to complete so that I can go home and get out of this fucking rain."

Kakashi and the others stoped what they where going and looked over at Sai.

Sasuke signed. "He's right, Where already three hours behind, We should just get to work."

Naruto pushed his face more into Sasuke's chest. "I'm cold." He mumbled. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, all he could really see was his pink cheek sticking out from under his long blonde hair, that was against his cheek from all the rain.

Sasuke moved Naruto more into his lap with little protest from the blonde Placing is arms under his kness and an arm wrapped around his back, Sasuke got to his feet. "Come on Dobe, you gotta get up, We have a Mission." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto nodded as he Sasuke placed him on his feet, wrapping an arms around his waist he pulled him against his chest. "Come on lets get this over with." He told the rest of the team as he walked with Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai nodded as they followed behind the Raven.

"By the way, what is the Mission?"


End file.
